Pop! Goes my heart
by Babel121
Summary: Pseudo-shonen ai. One-shot. John avait tout prévu : le pop corn, une pile de coussins assez grande pour les ensevelir et une dizaine de boites de mouchoirs. Tout était prêt pour sa soirée film hebdomadaire avec Karkat.


**Titre :** Pop! goes my heart...  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Babel  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Homestuck  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Homestuck appartient à Andrew Hussie, le film Music and Lyrics appartient à Warner distribution je crois XD  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Plus ou moins John/Karkat  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Notes :<strong> - écrite pour la communauté Livejournal bingo_fr sur le prompt 'chanson d'amour'  
>- Cadeau pour wayya ;p<br>- Karkat est juste impossible à écrire en français, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais ça ne me semble pas naturel du tout XD;;;;  
>- Cette fic est née à cause de la FST THIS IS INCREDIBLY FUCKING SILLY qui m'a fait associer à jamais <em>Pop! goes my heart<em> avec le JohnKarkat. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le film, je vous conseille de le voir ou d'au moins chercher "pop! goes my heart" sur Youtube ou quelque chose comme ça pour comprendre toute la rage de Karkat.

.

John avait tout prévu : le pop corn, une pile de coussins assez grande pour les ensevelir et une dizaine de boites de mouchoirs. Tout était prêt pour sa soirée film hebdomadaire avec Karkat.

/

« Music and Lyrics… Qu'est-ce ce que c'est encore de cette merde abyssale en boite que tu nous a déniché ? »  
>« C'est une très bonne comédie romantique Karkat. Attends de la voir ! »<br>« Je n'accepte de voir tes navets que pour essayer de comprendre votre ignoble culture humaine et chaque essai me conforte dans l'idée que vous n'en avez simplement pas. Vous êtes une espèce complètement incultivée et votre survie avant Sburb m'est totalement inconcevable… »  
>« Allez, je mets en route, tu continueras d'analyser mon espèce après. » Le coupa John avec un sourire amusé, habitué aux longues tirades du troll.<p>

Les premiers accords de musique empêchèrent la naissance de la prochaine réplique de Karkat et les paroles le laissèrent muet de stupeur pendant tout le temps du clip.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet étron visuel ? Même me rincer les yeux au slime ne pourra pas laver la marque indélébile de crétinerie que cette chanson a laissée dans mon cerveau. Même un daltonien aurait été rendu aveugle par cette diarrhée de couleurs criardes ! »

John se contenta de rire et de passer un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon pour le caler entre un coussin et lui. Le bras ne quitta pas cet emplacement de tout le film.

/

Une heure trente et plusieurs crises de colère plus tard, Karkat était accroché au bras de John, de longs sillons rosâtres zébrant ses joues grises.

« Alex a écrit une chanson pour Sophie alors qu'il est encore moins doué qu'une larve décérébrée pour ça Et il lui a chanté pendant le concert ! »  
>« Oui ! Il savait qu'elle viendrait alors qu'il avait été odieux avec elle ! »<br>« Oui ! Un vrai salopard ! Mais elle a su lui pardonner en bonne matesprit qu'elle est devenue ! Et Cora a accepté de chanter Way back into love comme il faut ! »  
>« Oui ! Et ils se sont retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans les coulisses parce que Derek l'a laissé passé ! »<br>« Oui ! Et ils travaillent ensemble maintenant ! Et avec succès en plus ! »  
>« Oui ! Et Alex est toujours capable de faire le fameux coup de hanche… »<br>« Alors que Colin a du se la faire remplacer par une en plastique ! » finirent-ils en chœur.

Ils explosèrent de rire et retombèrent dans les coussins en larmes, épuisés mais heureux.  
>Karkat se redressa sur un coude et regarda John un moment qui parut durer une éternité pour le lunetteux. Le troll avait les joues légèrement rosies, John déglutit, peu habitué à voir une telle expression sur le visage de son compagnon leader.<p>

« Egbert… »

L'humain acquiesçait déjà avant de savoir ce que Karkat désirait, le troll se pencha un peu plus vers son oreille et murmura :

« On peut… remettre le début ? »

John explosa de rire et se redressa bien vite pour retrouver la télécommande.  
>C'est avec un soulagement mêlé d'une déception qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment qu'il appuya de nouveau sur Play.<p>

/

Karkat ne l'avouerait jamais de plein gré mais John ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à chaque fois qu'il surprenait son ami en train de fredonner :

« Pop! goes my heart... »


End file.
